


【Everlark/授翻】如果我们在世界尽头相遇

by grapeonthewall



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeonthewall/pseuds/grapeonthewall
Summary: 凯特尼斯×皮塔。战后文。'如果再有人告诉他自己应该是谁，他或许真的会把自己的耳朵切下来。'The Chinese Ver. of 'If You Find Me at Last' by monroeslittle on Fanfiction.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 10





	【Everlark/授翻】如果我们在世界尽头相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译 | Permission to translate this work has been granted by the author.

[原文链接](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7752444/1/)

如果再有人告诉他自己应该是谁，他或许真的会把自己的耳朵切下来。

思想不属于自己；而是反过来在操纵他，控制他的想法，强迫他看见、听到、回想起‘它’想让他印在脑海中的记忆。尖叫声一直在耳边响起，他无法让它们停止，也无法阻止让他从睡梦中惊醒的怒火，即使这怒火让人害怕、喘不过气。他愤恨这一切。

他们说这都是凯匹特的所作所为。这一点他并不怀疑。但是真正的罪魁祸首不是凯匹特。是Katniss。

护士说，是凯匹特的那些人给他植入错误的记忆。是他们让自己仇恨她。“你很信任她，”Delly坚持道，“你非常爱她的，Peeta。”他只是怒视她，因为她根本不明白他的真实想法；就连自己也不明白，所以闭嘴吧，Delly。

这让他变得嫉恨、愤怒、不可理喻。都是她的错。Kaniss。他恨她。

“他们荼毒了你的思想，Peeta，”可爱的小Prim告诉他，“但是你能战胜的。你很坚强，比他们要坚强许多。”明亮的双眼天真热忱地望着他。

“要是我没有那么坚强呢？”他怒吼，本来真的不想大喊，他没理由这么对她。

“但是你有。”Prim说着走近些牵起他的手。很多人都不想和他接触，甚至不想靠近他，但是她却不害怕。“我知道的，”她说，声音轻柔而坚定，好像在和他分享一个不为人知的秘密，“如果你不坚强的话，Katniss是不会爱上你的。”

他将自己的手抽回来，因为Katniss根本不爱他。Katniss只是一个随时想要置他于死地的怪物，操纵控制他，骗他无可救药地爱上她。但是他绝对不会再被愚弄。

凯匹特或许给他植入错误的记忆，这里的人们或许是想要帮他找回自己。但是他现在只想要平静下来。这都是她的错。

——————————

他想要回忆一些美好的事情，于是决定回忆初吻。第一次接吻的记忆肯定是幸福的。

初吻是给了长着一头棕色长卷发、有着蜜色眼睛的Junie Blackwell。他靠向她时，都能感觉到她的指甲嵌进胳膊的肌肉里。能感受到她当时有多紧张，那女孩浑身发抖，搞得他也禁不住颤抖。这就是他第一次接吻，真想停留在那一刻。

只是这感觉太强烈，强烈的炽热感夺走他的呼吸。因为与他嘴唇紧紧相贴居然真的是她的嘴唇。好真实，终于成真了。她像是要占有他般抱着他，像是生怕失去他；如果只是逢场作戏，她没必要抱他抱得这么紧。这是真的。

她温暖湿润的嘴唇微微启开，柔软的双乳抵在自己的前胸上。周围的空气闷热潮湿，她在亲吻中喘息着想要呼吸，这也好像让他喘不过气。他愿意给她想要的一切，心甘情愿地把自己的一切全都给她。世界如同置于火焰之中。

Katniss。

她的手指掐住他的脖子，膝盖顶在腹部，将他按在地上不得动弹。他无法呼吸，她的手越掐越紧，自己甚至都无法喊叫。可她却只是一脸冷漠。他唯一能做的就是伸手扇打她的脸，这时才回过神，发现站在面前的是Delly Cartwright，她眉头紧皱。

“你还好吗，Peeta？”

他在医院自己的病房里。很安全，只是一次回忆，一次可怕的回忆罢了。

他无法拥有快乐的记忆，因为她沾染所有美好的回忆。又或者是凯匹特下的手？究竟该怪罪于谁已经不重要。因为如果没有遇见她，凯匹特根本就不会碰他。如果不是Katniss。

他攥紧手仿佛想要让她窒息，但却又努力告诉自己放松，回到现实中来。

他不想吓坏Delly。

——————————

他让自己相信他们。‘他们’包括Delly，Prim，还有几个不害怕他的护士。这就是他最喜欢的那一类人们，有着善良赤忱的心，想要拯救整个世界。而此时此刻，他们想要拯救他。

“如果你不想和Katniss接触，”Delly说，“没有关系。但是你应该分辨清楚哪些记忆是真实的，Peeta。你应该控制自己的思想。”

Peeta点头，他也想掌控自己的大脑。渐渐地他开始明白，被植入的记忆很模糊，闪着亮光，掩饰住真实的记忆。但是他并不能总是分辨清楚，丢失属于自己的回忆让他觉得自己像行尸走肉一般。

他还是恨Katniss。但同时也意识到他爱她，所以，究竟什么才是真的？他也不知道。

不过，Katniss不想杀他，他也并不是真的想杀她。这是真的。

（不过无论他重复叮嘱自己多少遍，也还是不能确定是否能成功地不失控。而且，她看他的眼神让一切都变得更加复杂，这完全不在他的掌控之中。但这无关凯匹特，无关别人想让他如何思考、如何感受，全都是因为Katniss—让他的心慌乱不已。）

他觉得与其作为一颗定时炸弹留在他们身边，还不如死去。

可是她的亲吻让他立刻安静下来，随之平静下来的还有他的大脑，这一刻，他终于意识到自己有多爱这个勇敢无畏的女孩，又一次成功地为她沦陷。

——————————

他知道她准备做什么。看着镜子里的她，眼神中的疯狂他再熟悉不过。他想起在第一次游戏中，她手中拿着浆果望向自己时的眼神，强烈到以至于没有任何恐惧能够阻止她，或许她并不是疯了。但他依然知道她想干什么，不能让她那么做，他不允许。不可以是Katniss。

直到后来，他们把她带走，他独自坐在自己的房间里时，远离出乎所有人意料的那场刺杀，他这才意识到：她站在广场上的那几分钟，拉紧弦，将箭对准那位不该得到审判的总统时，她所做的一切不是因为精神错乱，而是在最后一搏，让这场战争更加有它发生的价值。他不恨她。

那些虚假的记忆、虚假的感情还有冲动，这一次没有再扰乱他的心智。

虽然不知道接下来会发生什么，但是他有信心。

——————————

随着时间的推移，他终于学会摆脱那些在脑海中自动浮现的闪光的记忆。他听从Aureluis医生的建议，用真实的东西来击碎虚伪的画面。他用自己所能回想起来、真实可靠的记忆来重塑思想，他做到了。

打破幻景的过程是痛苦，记忆碎片如同利刃，这快要让他成为一具空壳。

但都是值得的，必须让体内荼毒他的东西消失殆尽。

当需要更多勇气时，他会回想起被营救回十三区，第一次和她重逢的场景，她的眼神由解脱变为震惊——他还记得自己在狂怒之下掐紧她脖子时的感觉，这是真实发生的，并不是闪光的记忆。那个已经支离破碎的女孩，是她让他变得更加勇敢。

“你大有进步，病情进展让人惊叹。”医生说，他的语气非常和善，他为Peeta骄傲，同时好像也在为自己骄傲。在医生说到提供其他帮助之前，Peeta问这是否意味着他的病已经好到可以早些结束治疗，离开这里回家，回到十二区。“如果你自己感觉良好的话，我并不认为你还有多待在这里的必要。但是，以防万一，我们还是得保持联系。”

Peeta当天晚上就打电话给Katniss，想告诉她自己准备回去。

如果她不想让他回去，他不会回去的。毕竟，他欠她的太多。

可是她没有接电话。最后一次治疗时，他和Aurelius医生提起这件事，“我想见她，”他说，“我知道现在可以控制好自己，我知道的，但是如果她不想见我的话，我也不想……”尽管面前这个男人已经看过他最糟糕狼狈的一面，熟知他每一次噩梦的所有细节，了解他最大的挫败，他还是不想让自己听上去太过可悲。

“她谁的电话也不接，”Aurelius回答，“就算是我的她也不接。”他不说话，在椅子上坐得更直一些，然后又降低音量，“如果你能帮助她，Peeta，当然要尽你所能，但是我需要你向我保证，不能让她妨碍你的治疗进展。”

他向医生保证，点头表示自己理解。他的健康状况终于获得认可，Aurelius医生拍拍他的背，送他上路，让他转告Katniss记得打电话。

——————————

尽管这几天来一直都想那么做，但他还是不敢去敲她的房门。他看着她的房子，想知道她每天都会干些什么。她还会去打猎吗？晚上能睡得着吗？他的噩梦总是有关于她，每次在梦里都能清楚看见他阻止她自杀时，她当时的眼神。就算最后存活下来，她还是那么，那么想死。

他想到她的妹妹，她所做的一切都因Prim而开始。

于是去树林里找来一些花种下。

他本不想吓坏她。但是看她惊恐的眼神，这么做还是吓到她。

她看上去如同受惊的野兽，干燥肮脏的皮肤紧绷着包裹在骨头上，眼窝深陷，头发乱作一团。他试图将注意力集中在她的眼神上，不知道是哪种情绪取代了恐惧，但她还是有感知的能力，这是一个证明，证明即使这个世界对她那么残忍，她还依然活着。

他知道她不想活着，至少几个月前不想。但她还在这里。

现在他又能重新掌控自己的生活，接下来要做的就是确保她也好好活下去。他很擅长做这件事，做这件事比烘焙、画画甚至呼吸都要自然——竭尽所能让Katniss Everdeen活下去。

（毕竟，他认为这些就是他存活下去的意义。）

她从房子中出来以后又立刻折返跑回去。他最后把摘来的所有迎春花都好好地种在房前的空地上。

——————————

烘焙对他来说依然很奇怪，但却像是与生俱来的能力，面包的香气、温暖的烤箱、新鲜出炉面包的味道，都能让他平静下来。Peeta整晚都在烤面包，他问Greasy Sae有没有人需要多余的食物时，Greasy Sae笑着邀请他一起吃早餐。

但是他没猜到是和Katniss一起，看见她的那一刻心里十分不安。

她的头发编成辫子，皮肤上全是伤疤但是很干净，吃饭的时候Katniss让那只丑陋的猫趴在她脚边。她不说话，他并不介意；Katniss只在她想说话的时候才会开口，一直都是这样。她回答着Greasy Sae的问题，她建议Katniss去看看邮箱里收到的信件，或许也可以给帮助Peeta的那位医生打电话。

Katniss同意，她看向Peeta。

他微笑着，她点点头。或许这就是她现在的最好状态了，他可以接受。

——————————

第二天他也过去吃早餐，她问他接下来准备干些什么，Peeta只是耸耸肩。

“我得给自己定个日程表，”她看着墙，并不是对他讲话，“按照计划来。”他点点头没回应，让她好好思考。第二个星期他为自己的每一天计划好，太阳升起之前起床，洗澡，穿衣服，稳定情绪，烤好面包等Greasy Sae来，然后一起去和Katniss吃早餐。所以他烤得面包更多，而且又开始画画。

每一天都像这样过着，后来还会去她家吃晚餐。

她开始打猎，晚餐总是有肉吃，“我很想念以前吃的小松鼠，”他说完后沉默片刻，“你过去经常射中它们的眼睛，”他低声说，“很完美，真的还是假的? ”他尽量不问她这些问题，不想以此来给她增加负担，但是又需要她的帮助来修补最后的记忆碎片，即使过了这么长时间，只有她能帮忙唤醒那些遗失的细节。她平静地告诉他是真的。

他微笑着，脑海里闪现出父亲影像，画面闪着光，他的心漏跳一拍，接着传来一声充满仇恨的低语：一切都是Katniss的错。

他强迫自己回忆起在第一次游戏里，他告诉Katniss他们父母的故事时，她脸上那副难以置信的表情，还告诉她小时候他就已经爱上那个拥有美妙歌声的漂亮小姑娘。虚假的记忆消散，他放下肩膀，舒展紧绷的肌肉，缓慢稳定地长舒一口气。没事的，没事的，他很好。

他意识到两人的手几乎就要相碰，她的手伸过来，指尖划着他的手指，Katniss谨慎担忧地看着他，她总是这么看着他。

他挤出一个微笑，Katniss轻轻地将手掌翻过来——两人指尖依然相碰——询问他。他看着她的手，看着那些锯齿形的指甲，那瘦骨嶙峋的手指和灼伤的肌肤，指关节上还有粗糙的结痂。他盖住她的掌心紧紧握住，以此证明他不怕她，那些伪造的记忆只不过是虚假的罢了。 

过了一会儿，她安心地将手抽回。

————————

整个十二区仍然是一片废墟，但一列火车终于将十几个人送回来。

他们希望能买他的面包，虽然悲伤地冲他微笑，但不会越界问任何问题，不多问关于他的精神状况或者生活。他知道这对Katniss也有很大帮助，对于他们来说，她不再是燃烧的女孩，不是嘲笑鸟，不是任何人，而只是Katniss Everdeen。

她打猎，以远低于猎物价值的价格和别人交换，他们像对待记忆中的那个女孩一样对待她，她依然安静而坚强，对善待她的人并不粗鲁。他们开始重建十二区，慢慢地Katniss和Peeta也加入进来，毕竟，他们也只是两个残破不堪的回乡者。

他开始重建面包店，然而在清理废墟的第一天只坚持了几个小时。他连呼吸都不顺畅，更不用说还是站在曾经长大的这片废墟里。当他回到胜利者村时，早就已经浑身冰冷汗流浃背，他努力压抑心中的愤恨和恐惧，一直呕吐到喉咙生哑，就这样慢慢在浴室里睡着了。

醒来时他的背很疼，胸前还靠着别的东西。

是Katniss蜷缩在身边，睡得很香。他一定是错过了晚餐，于是她就跑来找他。一阵怜惜涌上心头，他尽可能轻柔地坐起来，将她抱在胸前。她没有被惊醒，不知道她最后一次真正睡着是什么时候。

他还没有和她严肃地聊过，所以仍然不知道她是不是还想死，尽量短暂的对视并不能让人了解她的真实想法。他很想念她。

她拥有最美丽的笑容，那种笑容非常甜美，非常Katniss。现在真是让人心疼。他想念那个微笑，也想念她的笑声，他很喜欢她的笑声，那让她的眼神变得更加温柔。过去他希望自己能够尽可能多地让她微笑，现在那种笑声听起来很奢侈。

这么久以来，他本来应该恨她，但是内心深处又深爱着她，处理这种复杂的感情真是困难。他必须学会处理那些植入在脑海中试图取代爱意的仇恨，但是凯匹特从来没有赢过，他们从来没有完全偷走所有的爱。

Prim第一个点明真相，“这只是证明了你有多爱她，”她眼神明亮地对他说，“他们可以让你恨她，但不能让你不爱她。”他当时还怒视那个傻孩子，因为当时认为自己不爱Katniss，不可能，不可能，不可能。但事实证明，她是对的。

他想告诉Katniss那天Prim说的话，他认为总有一天自己会告诉她的，他希望有那么一天。

但现在，他只是将她抱在怀里，怀里的重量这么轻，她不可能超过100磅。他将她放在自己床上，脱下她的靴子盖上床单。她在睡梦中咂咂嘴，但没有醒过来。他脱下裤子钻进她身旁的被单下，犹豫了一会儿，不知道自己是否有这个权利。

但是Katniss，他那伤痕累累的Katniss这时转过身来，鼻子蹭着他的胸膛依偎着他。她还是没有醒，他抚摸着她柔软的头发。

一只手臂搂住她，Peeta也慢慢入睡。

——————————

他醒来的时候她不在床上，对此他并不惊讶。

他洗澡，烤面包，然后去她家吃早饭。Greasy Sae开始说起十二区要建立一家药厂的计划。那天晚上他烤了些干酪面包带去晚餐，Katniss吃了四个，他不敢相信自己居然没有早点这么做，她很喜欢，她应该多吃些。

(他忘了，他忘了她有多爱它们。他恨自己居然会忘记。)

不再是Greasy Sae洗碗，而是他和Katniss一起洗。洗完后他擦干手，Katniss转身回到楼上。他还不想睡觉，想在废墟全部清理完之前多画一些十二区现在的模样。

但是这时Katniss过来敲了敲他卧室的门。

“我一个人睡不着。”她说。这是在询问他。

他的心剧烈地跳动着，但也只是微笑回应。她爬到床上，他决定下次再画画，洗脸刷牙后和她一起准备睡觉。

——————————

她几乎每天晚上都做恶梦。每晚都能感觉到她的身体在他怀里绷紧颤抖，她的皮肤上全是冰冷的汗水。他尽可能温柔地把她唤醒，试图将她从恐惧中解救出来。手抚摸她的头发，低声安慰她，这似乎总能使她平静下来。

尽管过了这么久，他还是有能力安慰她。

他们不谈论噩梦。“变种怪物，”她有时会说，或者悲伤地哭泣，“我没能救她，Peeta，”又或者发出愤怒地低吼，“我恨他，我恨他。”用这些话来形容她的噩梦已经足够了，他将她抱得更紧，让她在身边颤抖直到再次入睡。

——————————

“就像植物书一样，”她说，“以免我们忘记，”她停顿了一会儿，“你觉得怎么样? ”

这是几周来她第一次对什么事情表现出热情，他怎么会拒绝呢？于是点点头，“或许，我的意思是，也许也可以把我的家人加进去? ”他问道，他知道这是她的提议，他会尽一切可能帮助她，但是能为自己逝去的家人做些什么也会很好。

她盯着他看了片刻，然后说，“当然。”然后她露出一个小小的、拘谨的微笑。

——————————

他的噩梦比她的要糟糕得多，因为他噩梦醒来后总是无法控制自己。那种状况第一次发生时，他醒来后觉得一片混乱，脑子里只有愤恨，他掐紧她的手腕把她按在床上。她看着他低唤他的名字。

“没事的，Peeta。”这些话语温柔而充满爱意，“Peeta，你还记得昨天Haymitch被那只鹅绊倒的事吗？他摔倒了，记得吗？Peeta，Peeta。”

这让他回到现实中。

第二天早上看到她手腕上的瘀伤时，他无法直视她的眼睛。

（他一直只是想保护她，怎么能伤害她呢？）

他整天都尽量避开Katniss。那天晚上，她则好像什么事都没发生过一样，依然照常睡在他床上，Peeta则起身下楼去沙发上睡，但她跟着他一起下来，趴在他胸前。

他等她入睡后又去找别的地方睡觉——客房，书房里的毛绒椅子。她并不害怕，固执地跟着他。最后他终于大声让她停下。

她不可能想和一个就在昨晚还袭击过她的男人睡在一张床上。

“我一个人睡不着，”她伸出手说，他后退，她沉默片刻看着他，“没有你我睡不着。”她继续解释。他知道她明白这三个字有多么不同。他摇摇头，她依然伸出手，等待着，等待着。

他睡着了，她的脚放在他的双腿之间，头靠在他肩膀上，紧靠在他的身侧。每隔一段时间这种事情就会发生。噩梦过于恐怖，他还是会掐着她的胳膊，或者粗暴地把她推开，又或者对她大喊大叫，但她从来都没有逃跑。他把她压在床上时Katniss没有反抗，而是问他是否还记得他送给她的那颗珍珠，是否记得他第一次尝试教她如何烤面包，她低声呼唤他的名字。

慢慢地，他不再需要别人来提醒自己什么才是真实的。

她依然很受伤，支离破碎，伤痕累累。但是她又知道该怎么拼凑他的记忆，怎么抚平他的伤疤。她这么坚强，自己却没有意识到。

——————————

他们开始在他家吃早餐和晚餐，在客厅里制作纪念册。

这里逐渐变成他们两人的家——他自顾自地这么想，但是Peeta不会对她这么说的。他决定用浅色重新粉刷整个房子，使它看上去更干净、更舒服。Katniss在一旁帮忙，他用滚筒在墙壁上涂上颜料，然后又在上面作画。他在浴室里画海，那只是为了好玩，还在厨房里画了一片草地。

“画一些蒲公英。”Katniss站在客厅里说。

他看了看她脸颊上沾到的白色油漆。他很喜欢她身上穿着的短裤和衬衫，看上去干净而健康。纤细的腿上溅满了颜料，他让自己好好地多看了她一会儿，陶醉于那粉红色的脸颊，淡淡的伤疤，还有明亮的眼睛。

她双手叉着腰，不耐烦地看着他。典型的Katniss表情。

“可以，”他说，“如果你求我的话。”他已经很长时间没有调戏过她了，不记得上次这么做是什么时候了。

她翻个白眼，“求你画一些蒲公英吧。”

他开心地微笑着，Katniss猛地转过身去，继续在客厅里粉刷蓝色颜料。他整个下午都在画蒲公英上，当她结束完在客厅的工作后，就悄悄走到他身边，站在他身边，端详他的作品。

她一只手搭在他的肩膀上，另一只手环着他的腰，下巴抵在另一边，“谢谢。”她低声说，这感觉很放松，他想永远停在这一刻。他想起第二次游戏前，他们在屋顶上，她红着脸说，“我同意。”

他将这段记忆复述出来，“真的还是假的？”他知道是真的还是忍不住问，那段回忆太美好了，不可能是假的。

“真的。”她小心地说，Peeta微笑。

——————————

第二天，他们一起粉刷楼上的墙面，走廊里是淡粉色，就像春天的日出，几扇门之间还有桃树。Katniss在书房里粉刷时打开收音机，他画完树后去查看她的进度，已经快完成了。

“而且我还没有把油漆溅得满身都是。”她开心地说。

她踮起脚尖粉刷墙顶。他微笑着拿起小刷子，从油漆桶里沾一些油漆，然后伸出手好像要帮忙粉刷，但是却转而在她手臂上用力画了一笔。她跳起来，用滚筒狠狠地打他的肚子，他转过身，“哎呀。”他笑着说。

“我真不敢相信你居然还会这么做! ”她大声指责，然后挑衅地朝他挥舞滚筒。他微笑着挺直身子，一边摇头一边举起画笔，开始慢慢向她走去，“Peeta Mellark，你几岁了? ”她气愤地问。

“可能三岁吧。”他说，她用滚筒在他脸上刷了一下，一直刷到头发上。他在她脖子上又画一笔，她推开他时Peeta也只是笑，但是突然正脸被滚筒击中，这可不妙。Katniss慌忙跑开，Peeta惊讶地愣在原地。好吧。

也许这是个坏主意。

两人注视着彼此。

然后她突然弯起嘴角，边笑边喊，这熟悉的声音意味着她并不想笑，但就是忍不住，“你的头发。”

她咬着嘴唇，颤抖着肩膀说，“看起来像某种鸟。”

整个世界都亮了一些。

“这是凯匹特的最新流行发型，”他说，“你要我也帮你设计一下吗? ”他举起刷子，她笑着扬起滚筒。他冲向她，Katniss笑着冲出书房，他跟在她身后，在楼梯上抓住她把油漆涂在她头发上，她在他另一边脸上画了一下后又溜走，两人在房子前面的草坪上交战，把所有的鹅都吓得不轻。

最后气喘吁吁地笑着躺在草坪上晒太阳，开心地看着Haymitch醉醺醺地站在门廊上责骂他们。

——————————

那天晚上他躺在床上问她。

“你不想再死了，真的还是假的? ”

她转过身面对他，脸因为洗澡时的热气而变成粉色，所有的油漆都被洗掉，她一时间并没有回答。窗户打开着，月光很明亮，但这还不足以让他读懂她的表情，她的眼神并不能说明一切。

“你之前想，”一阵子后，他又问，“但现在不想了，对吗? ”

“是的，”她最后低声说，“真的。”她伸出手抚摸他的脸，手指从脸颊划到耳垂。她快要喘不过气。“那会是一种浪费，”她说着停下来皱起眉， “是不尊重他们的行为。”

他没有问“他们”是谁，她是对的。

他的手放在她的臀上，看着她，想要亲吻她。

他觉得自己一直都想吻她，但是这几个月来都不能那么做，因为她在生病，不肯吃饭，封闭自己不敢直视他，更别说大笑做自己了。

他并非可以无视每天晚上依偎在自己身边的温暖身体，只是他给Katniss的温柔，可以让他暂时忽略脖子上感受到的温热呼吸、她的乳房靠在他手臂上还有她的大腿紧贴着自己大腿的感觉。但是现在他无法忽视。

她的手指掠过他的眉毛，划过脸颊。

他伸出手抚摸她的脸，拇指摩挲她的下巴、嘴唇。

她吻了吻他的手指。

他亲吻她。她的嘴唇有些干燥，在他唇下不确定地张开，好像已经不记得以前两人是怎么经常这么做了。这个吻没有持续很长时间，他知道她还没有准备真正地接吻。一想到这儿他就很心疼，那种感觉很熟悉。他后退些，亲吻她的额头，她蜷缩着，几分钟后就睡着了。

——————————

她白天并不是总能从床上起来。那种时候她的眼神是空洞的。他想尽一切办法帮助她，躺在床上和她说话，但她的回答简洁而冷淡。

他拉开被单，试图捉弄她，又或者深情地抚摸她的头发。

她无视这一切，无视他的早餐邀请，无视他请她下楼，活动一下身体，因为这么一直躺在床上是不健康的。但她只是默不作声，转过身去。

某天下午他和Haymitch谈起这个问题。

尽管有Greasy Sae给他送饭，一个脸上总是挂着甜甜笑容的女人为他做家务，现在还有一群宠物鹅陪他，Haymitch还是住在那栋又旧又脏的房子里。

“我不喜欢你那副表情，”Haymitch说。

“什么表情? ”Peeta问道，小心翼翼地从沙发上挪开一堆纸好坐下。

“你那表情说明你正在担心你的女朋友。”他忽然大声打嗝，在椅子上挪来挪去，“我受够你们两个了。我让你们活下来，如果还有问题，就去看心理医生。或者试些这个。”他朝 Peeta 摇摇酒瓶。瓶子是空的，但Peeta明白他什么意思。

Peeta不喝任何会干扰他思想的东西，也绝对不会让Katniss喝酒，尤其是在可以轻易地想象出Katniss会怎么变成下一个Haymitch的时候。他不会的。

“你可能是帮我们活了下来，”Peeta说，“但是也没有做其他事了，你欠我们的。”他知道Haymitch就是这个样子，他不恨他，Peeta只是很沮丧，必须得发泄一下，“你回来的时候应该帮帮Katniss，却什么都没做。”

“她能照顾好自己。” Haymitch 回答。

“但是她不应该自己照顾自己! ”Peeta大声说。

Haymitch盯着他说，“你现在不就是干这个的吗? ”

Peeta不知道该怎么回答，Haymitch咕哝着什么，抓起地上一个还没有完全空的瓶子。Peeta用手捋了捋头发，沮丧得无法思考。

“你看，你们俩这么像，”他对Haymitch说，“互相了解，我需要你的帮助，因为遇到这种情况，我真的不知道该怎么办，她都不肯下床。”

“你什么都不用做，”Haymitch回答，“你什么也做不了。”

Peeta盯着他，试图让他再给些建议，但这是白费力气，他勉强站起来，然后安静地走出房间，“谢谢你什么忙也没帮上，Haymitch。”

“随时为你效劳! ”Haymitch喊道。

Peeta回到Katniss身边，她仍然躺在床上，眼睛呆呆地盯着窗外。他在床边坐下，看了她一会儿，然后伸出手去抚摸她的后背。

她没有回应，他的手指划过从她脖子上没有被衬衫遮住的伤疤。

虽然他不想承认，但Haymitch说得对。伤疤可以慢慢淡化，但它们总会以某种形式保留下来。自己只能做这么多，但他不喜欢无助的感觉。Katniss照顾他，每天晚上都和他睡在同一张床上，证明她并不害怕——Katniss或许没有意识到这对他的帮助有多大。

他脱下鞋子躺在床上，蜷缩着身子搂着她，手臂搭在她的腰上。

他小睡了一会儿，天黑太阳下山时才醒来，Katniss还是一动不动。

但是两人的手指现在交缠在一起。他吻了吻她的头顶，告诉她自己要去做晚饭。“如果Greasy Sae来的时候你不想下楼，我就帮你端上来。”他轻握一下她的手后离开。

她没有下楼吃晚饭，但是当他把饭端上去时，Katniss全部吃完了。

第二天早上醒来他发现她不见了，两个小时后她带着两只松鼠、一只兔子还有一只巨大的火鸡回来。她在厨房里从他身边经过时，手抚过他的胳膊，脸上挂着微笑，他也冲她微笑。

——————————

她带他出去打猎，她说，他仍然是个糟糕的猎人。

“你发出的声音和Effie一样，叽叽喳喳的。”她弯起嘴角边说边回头看。

“你现在就是在霸凌我。”他回答道，一会儿之后他又踩断一根树枝，她脸上那熟悉的表情让他有点畏缩。Katniss让他收集一些草根、浆果和蘑菇——如果他能找到的话，然后就跑得离他远远的。Peeta喊着要她抓一只松鼠回来。

他本来还认为这片森林应该会吓到他——阳光透过叶片的缝隙，或许会唤起他们第一次游戏、怪物还有谋杀的记忆。他没有被吓到。因为这片森林是她的，即使被洗脑Peeta依然可以分辨清楚。

这片森林养育了Katniss，她的森林，他在这里很安全。

——————————

她爬上床，湿漉漉的头发编得很整齐，她靠着他躺下，头枕在他的大腿上，他完成了那天下午他看到的火车将人们带回十二区的草图。

她说喜欢看他画画，他能理解，他也喜欢看她打猎，即使她从不让他陪着，但是当然，他也明白，那会让她分心。就像现在这样，她的手放在他的膝盖上，身体紧紧地贴着他，他很难集中注意力画火车的阴影。

他强迫自己完成这幅画，不让自己那样想她。

但是当他关上灯，转过身搂住她的时候，她吻了他。

这只是一个简单的吻，她后退，等待着，这个吻是一个邀请。他将她拉近继续亲吻，他的手指抓着她的辫子，穿过她依然湿润的头发，她的双手抚过他的背，滑到衬衫下面。他现在满脑子里都是Katniss。

她的吻总是让他有那种感觉——仿佛她就是这个世界上唯一的存在。

她呜咽一声，温暖的手指在他的后背抓紧，他喘着气挣脱开来。她不知道自己对他做了什么。她对他微笑，眼睛突然往下看，然后又看着他。他跟着她的目光——早该知道的，这么紧紧地抱着她，她的大腿肯定可以感受到他的反应。

他不好意思地退回去。

她搂住他的肩膀，“我不介意，这不是第一次了。”

她微笑着，他记得第一次游戏时，某天早晨她脸上那副昏昏沉沉震惊的模样，还有胜利之旅时每天早上两人一同在火车上醒来时，她也都善意地忽略他的自然反应。

他有很多想要说的话: 他不想让她觉得不舒服，不想给她压力，他觉得很尴尬，觉得自己像个愚蠢的小孩。但最后他什么也没说，因为她一定已经全都明白，所以他只是羞怯地朝她微笑。

她吻了吻他的脸颊，把脸靠在他的胸膛上。

——————————

他花了几个星期清理面包店的废墟，抢救了一些所剩无几的残余: 母亲最喜欢的茶壶、哥哥用来切水果的小刀，他总是希望这么做能吸引女孩们的注意、父亲的园丁剪刀。这并不令人伤感，但它们是他的家庭曾经存在过的证据。

Greasy Sae帮他把所有东西都清洗一遍，他将它们拿给Katniss看，Katniss微笑着建议把它们放在床头柜最下面的抽屉里，她自己的一些纪念品也放在那里。

“你应该和我说说有关于他们的事，”两人躺在床上时她说，“关于你的家人，我什么也不知道。”她的语气听上去很随意，他明白那种语气暗含着什么——她不想展露太多情绪，但她摆弄手指的方式表明她很内疚。

她不应该感到内疚。

“说实话，我和他们，并没有本应该的那样那么亲近，”他承认，“我真的很爱父亲，但是随着年龄的增长，却越来越讨厌他对待我们的方式。而且，我妈很冷漠。我不明白，我那么努力地想取悦她，但从来没有成功过。”他停顿一下，思考着，“我想这就是为什么我知道你不是像别人说的那样。”

她皱了皱眉，最后看着他的眼睛，“这是什么意思? ”

“你总是那么，你知道的……冷漠，这让镇上的很多人望而却步。”他犹豫一会儿，不想冒犯她，“他们认为你很难相处。对什么都漠不关心，过于野蛮，不容易亲近，但他们只是不认识真正的你。不过我明白，我明白你远不止这些。你不像我妈妈，你很坚强，但你也不仅仅如此。”

他尽可能真诚地说，希望她能理解。

她伸出手抚摸他的前臂，“你有没有想过，也许是你把我想得太好了? ”她小心翼翼地问，目光从他身上移开。

“想过，”他承认，“第一次游戏后当然那么想过，但我得承认你不是故意要伤害我。你根本就不想那样，你只是想活下去。”他微笑道。

她点头握住他的手然后亲吻他。

他不知道她是否会为所发生的事情道歉——之前她伪装自己的感情，在他和Gale之间摇摆不定，拒绝承认其实这么长时间以来对他是有感觉的。她不需要道歉，也不会道歉，因为Katniss从来都不会用言语表达一切。

他父亲过去常常称他是善于言辞的人，如果他是的话，那么Katniss恰好相反。

重要的是她做了什么，而不是她说了什么。

“和我说说你的哥哥们吧。”她低语，两人的嘴唇依然紧贴着。他轻声地说着回忆中哥哥们的小怪癖和趣事。Katniss蜷着身子靠着他睡着了。

——————————

突如其来的冲动让人不知所措，他突然想要找到她，想要勒死她，想要为所发生的一切杀了她。

他能感觉到有一只无形的手在控制自己的思想，掌握着一切，仇恨如此强烈，以至于他什么也想不起来，脑子中只有怪物。Katniss正坐在桌子边整理她的邮件，每个星期他都让她那么做。他盯着她，慢慢吸气、呼气，手紧紧地掐在水槽边。

她抬起头看着他。

她想杀了他，她操纵他的感情，强迫他爱上她，做这所有的一切都是为了杀死他，杀死他的家人、他认识和爱的每一个人，因为她是一只肮脏的变种怪物。她望向他，喊着他的名字，“Peeta。”她每晚都睡在他的床上，只有在他面前才会露出真正的笑容。她不怕那些鹅。她喜欢赶它们来激怒 Haymitch。

他深呼吸，慢慢松开手，闪着光的记忆逐渐散去。

Peeta不再紧抓水槽，放松肌肉。Katniss微笑着。

——————————

Effie打来电话，“我看到了照片，我哭了，Peeta，我真的哭了!”

他皱着眉问，“什么照片? ”Katniss转向他，手上的动作变得僵硬，几分钟前她还在处理刚才打猎带回来的那只火鸡。

“昨晚在电视上的播放的那些照片! ”艾菲惊呼道，“真不敢相信你竟然没有告诉我你们两个现在那么幸福！我的意思是，在经历了这么多之后，你，Katniss和我，还有我必须从电视上听到Haymitch说我最喜欢的两个孩子又重新坠入爱河！这太过分了，不过我原谅你们！我希望能第一个听到你们结婚的消息。Peeta，你得让我来计划！你知道的，如果能让我来负责，那就太棒了! ”

他用力吞咽，终于打断她，找了个借口挂断电话。

“我认为我们需要和 Haymitch 谈谈。”他对Katniss说。

她眯起眼睛撇撇嘴，Katniss气冲冲地走进屋子，Peeta紧随其后。Haymitch已经有些醉了，他看了两人一眼，叹口气拿起瓶子，“亲爱的，一个小时后再来说教，”他说，“我现在还没醉呢。”

“你做了什么? ”她问道。

“今天早上? 我好像九点左右去了趟厕所，就这样。”

“Effie打电话来了，”Peeta说，“你把我们的照片给了电视台? ”

Haymitch又叹口气，Katniss看起来像是要打他。Peeta看到地板上的遥控器，在他们两人开始说话前就把电视打开，他换了几个频道，因为如果他和Katniss昨晚出现在电视上，他们肯定会整天滚动播出。

不一会儿他就看到了。

一个凯匹特女人正在说话，她的头发是紫色的，与她那油光闪亮的紫色唇膏十分相称，“——向我保证，他从未见过他们如此相爱。”她说。

“他甚至还有一些独家照片要分享! ”屏幕上闪过一张Peeta和Katniss的照片。

第一张是在面包房，他们几乎每个下午都会花一些时间去清理面包店的废墟。他看着照片中桌子上的蓝图，Katniss站在他身边搂着他的肩膀，和他一起看，脸上还挂着微笑。这张照片没什么特别的。但是下一张照片是他们在房子的后门廊上，坐在台阶上吃晚餐，她欣喜地看着他，他则正在生动地说着些什么。

他甚至都不记得这个了，但他记得第三张照片。

他们肩并肩站在门前的草坪上，脸上涂满了颜料，满脸通红地望着彼此，脸上露出明亮、不可否认的微笑。Peeta喘不过气，Haymitch居然拍下了这些照片。

他监视他们，给他们拍照，然后卖给凯匹特电视台。

主持人又出现，“看来我们的嘲笑鸟和她的丈夫已经开始从战争中慢慢恢复过来。现在只能希望，既然他们的健康状况正在逐渐好转，大家可能很快就会听到重大消息，也许帕纳姆的新时代将迎来新生命。”她笑得过于开心。

片刻之后节目结束，但是Peeta的目光仍然停留在屏幕上。

“他们从Aureluis医生那儿知道了你的心理状况，”Haymitch说，“顺便告诉你一声，他觉得你的情况很不错。”他挠挠自己的肚子，“恭喜你。”

“我真是不敢相信! ”Katniss低吼，“你监视我们多久了？为什么？我可不信你还需要更多的钱! ”她看起来准备把他的头给拧下来。

但是Peeta看了Haymitch一会儿没说话，他可能知道发生了什么。

“实际上，我的经济状况很好，很感谢你的关心——从来都不知道你有这么关心我。”

“你居然把我们的私生活拍下来，””Katniss说着慢慢摇头，身体几乎在发抖，“我一直知道你是个混蛋，Haymitch，但就算这样，这也太卑鄙了。你怎么敢这么做？ 我不再是他们的娱乐对象，我不同意。”

“这不是你能决定的。”

Katniss猛扑过去，Peeta抓住她的手臂，她这么紧张让他心痛。

“他们想来这里，”他说，“对吗？他们想来拍摄，采访我们。让我们的生活看起来更加特别，对吧? ”他的猜想肯定是对的，确实如此，因为Haymitch点了点头，Peeta松开抓着Katniss的那只手，她没有动，但浑身依然紧绷。

“你永远是嘲笑鸟，”Haymitch说，“一直都是。战争不会改变这一点，很多人为你而难过，这个女孩失去了这么多，她不小心杀错了总统，但是他们大部分只是认为你知道一些他们不知道的事，你有理由杀死Coin。他们信任你、爱你。他们总是觉得自己有资格拥有你的生活，亲爱的。”

Haymitch和Katniss盯着彼此。

“但是他们事先联系你想要独家新闻，所以你转移了他们的注意力，”Peeta说，“你给他们提供照片和故事，这样他们就不会真的来烦我们了，”他停顿一会儿，“对吧?”

“就算他们来了也没关系，”Katniss说，“我才不会和他们说话。”

“除非得到想要的，否则他们不会离开，”Haymitch回答，“他们会在你家门前的草坪上搭帐篷，但是Plutarch了解你，我告诉了他他不愿承认的事实——你会躲摄像机躲上好几个星期，你永远不会给他他想要的故事，但是我可以。”

“我还不知道你有这么体贴。”Katniss反讥道，她转过身，一言不发地走过 Peeta。他没有试着追上她。他知道她会去树林，或者去睡觉，她现在不想和他说话。他回头看了眼Haymitch， Haymitch只是抬了抬眉毛。

“你应该告诉我们的，”他说，“我们不应该被蒙在鼓里。”

Haymitch耸耸肩，Peeta摇摇头走出去。Katniss不在家，直到天黑才回来。她靠在厨房柜台边，他递给她一个干酪面包，她用力咬一口，Katniss看起来还是很严肃。他不知道该怎么办。

她终于看向他，“他说的没错，是吗？不管过了多久，他们还是会来打扰我们的，我们永远都是被娱乐的对象、象征，或者，仅仅是一件公共财产。永远都是。”她的语气变得尖厉，说完后吃下最后一口干酪面包。

“我恨他们，”她说，“所有人。”然后走到楼梯上楼去。

——————————

他很长一段时间内没有说话，但他知道她没有睡着，最后他低声说出一长串好人的名字，就从最熟悉的朋友开始。Finnick。他爱上了一个每个人都认为是疯子的女人。即使在凯匹特那样伤害他后，他还是坚定地爱上Annie，他反抗凯匹特，为推翻他们而死。

Boggs，他列举道。还有Prim，没有给出任何解释，也提到了其他胜利者，Wiress，Mags。Katniss开口，“Rue。”她也没有解释，“还有Thresh，”她说，“无论如何，他都是值得尊敬的。他没有忘记自己是谁，也没有忘记什么才是值得去做的。”

他们还列举了其他人，陌生人，完全不刻意的善举，Katniss也说出了他的名字。

“那个送给我面包的男孩，”她低声说，“他救了我的命，给了我食物和希望，尽管他知道自己会为此付出代价，但还是这样做，送给我面包的男孩。”她的眼神很温柔，他知道这个举动对她来说意义深重，“你永远都会是那个男孩，对吗? ”

他不确定那是什么意思。

她微笑，“你会永远照顾我的，”她轻声说，“帮我活下去，给我希望，我的面包男孩。”他对她微笑，亲吻她的额头，将她抱得更紧一些。

几分钟后，她开始列出更多善良的人——相识的人，陌生人，还有没来得及知道名字的人。她的手指滑过他的头发，他慢慢睡去。

——————————

星期二面包房重新开张，几乎镇上的每个人都来了。Peeta想免费提供所有的面包，但还没来得及把这个想法说完，Katniss就摇摇头，“没有人需要施舍，Peeta。”她说，他认为她说的对。

他的面包都很便宜，这并不能盈利，没有人让他这么做。他还为每个有孩子的人提供免费的饼干，只是因为他能做的只有这些。

大人们涌进来，他们叫他Peeta，或许对他们来说，他永远只是个孩子。

直到Katniss雇佣的三个来自夹缝地带的人为他在面包房帮忙，他们喊他 Peeta，他这才意识到，原来他们总是叫他Mr Mellark，即使他们直呼Katniss的名字，语气中也夹杂着喜爱与尊敬。他们直呼他的名字买面包时也是同样的语气。

十二区仍是一片废墟，人烟稀少。

但是Peeta认为这几百个人可能是世界上最善良的人们。

——————————

Annie寄来一张她刚出生的儿子的照片，孩子以他父亲的名字命名，简称Finn。

Katniss小心翼翼地将照片加进纪念册里，“我不敢相信她居然真的生了孩子，”她低头看着孩子的照片说，红润的小嘴大张着，Peeta几乎可以想象照片被拍下来时他的哭声有多大，“真不知道她怎么应付得了。”

“这是他的一部分，”Peeta说，“Finnick死了，但这个孩子就是他，证明他有多爱Annie。”

Katniss点点头，但他认为她并不真的认同。他知道孩子是她的痛处，尤其是Annie和她的孩子，因为每次她妈妈写信或打电话来，她都会提到Annie。Mrs Everdeen和Annie很亲近，这对Katniss的伤害比她所承认的还要大。

他真的不明白为什么Mrs Everdeen没有回来帮助Katniss。在某种程度上，他理解——Katniss声称理解的方式，但他并不真正明白。因为这里充满她失去之人的记忆，所以才不回来，但是那些仍然还拥有的呢？Katniss怎么办？她难道不比任何事情都重要吗，尤其是现在？

“Finnick过去很喜欢方糖，”他说，“真的还是假的? ”

Katniss将目光从书页上移开，“真的，”她说，把书放在膝盖上读着Finnick的条目。他不需要确认，但他喜欢听她的声音。她靠在他身边微笑着。

——————————

她的瞳孔鲜红，尖利的牙齿从嘴里伸出来冲他咆哮。她扑向他的喉咙，把它撕裂开，但他仍然可以呼吸，他看见父亲在火焰中，Katniss在笑。他的血从她的下巴滑落时，他听到孩子们在尖叫，Katniss继续笑着，她的牙齿嵌入他的胸膛，咬碎他的心脏，但它依然在跳动，而且——

他突然惊醒，疯狂地眨着眼睛，心在胸膛里剧烈跳动。从敞开的窗户穿透进来的月光并不明亮，但还是能看到Katniss依偎在身边，酣然入睡。他稍微坐起来些，盯着她——他不想杀她，不恨她，一点也不。

他低下头，胳膊搂住她，吻了吻她的肩膀，那温暖、长满雀斑的皮肤。她像往常一样，在睡梦中稍微变换了一下姿势，靠得更近一些。在睡着之前，他回想着她的笑声。噩梦已经结束了。

——————————

他们在电视上看到Gale。他们现在已经开始看电视，主要是为了注意凯匹特是怎么关心他们的。Katniss的脚放在他腿上，当Gale出现在屏幕上时，他能感觉到她的身体变得僵硬。

他看起来很不错，很强壮、自信，Peeta强迫自己不去看 Katniss。

这不是他第一次觉得自己是只是备胎。她没有和Gale在一起，因为他们的关系被Prim的事情所影响，所以她最终才和Peeta在一起。

他不喜欢去想这些。

Gale对着镜头微笑说话，说着最近一次呼吁各区选举代表的意见。他们默默地看完整段采访，Peeta 直到节目结束才关掉电视。他终于看向Katniss。

“他看起来不一样了，”她说，眼睛盯着空白的屏幕，“他不一样了。”

Peeta忍不住问，“你想念他吗? ”

她慢慢点点头，“我很想念他。”她的声音很轻柔，“我很怀念过去，那时候他还是我最好的朋友，我还知道自己是谁，我唯一关心的只有Prim，还有...... ”她没有接着往下说，只是看了眼Peeta，他不知道说什么才能从她的眼中抹去那种悲伤。

她突然转过身，把脚从他腿上拿下来，这样面对他时就可以抱着膝，“如果那个世界没有被摧毁，我可能会爱上Gale，但我不认为我注定要和他在一起，就像不认为我注定要和你在一起一样。关于什么才是真爱……我没有改变我的想法，Peeta。这不是真的。”

他点点头，她盯着他，在想该怎么正确地表达才好。

他安静地等着。

“可能会发生什么并不重要，”她最后说，“因为要发生的已经发生了。我们经历一场战争，它改变了所有人。作为朋友，我会永远爱Gale，但是——但是他不是我需要的。我需要的是善良、希望和爱，还有——”她停下来，真诚地望向他，“还有你，”她说，“这是我一直所拥有的。”

他握住她的手，现在说不出合适的话语，但她低声说出了那个词。他不再需要问什么是真的，什么是假的，但是听到她亲口说出来，感觉到她亲吻他的嘴唇，他的心怦怦直跳，“真的。”她靠近他，深深地亲吻他。

这是他们第一次没有在床上接吻，在黑暗之外，不是出于安慰。

她的手指绕住他脖子后面的头发，他把她抱在怀里，还能在她的舌头上品尝到晚餐炖肉的味道。然后她退后亲吻着他的下巴，他的喉咙，他的手心开始出汗，他抱着她，快要忘记该怎么呼吸。

她亲吻他的锁骨，伤疤从衬衫下露出来，她的嘴唇逗留在褪色的烧伤处，每个吻都好像在道歉，在战争结束几个星期后试图抹去他们、掩盖他们，但是他不再需要谎言，尤其不需要它们印在自己的皮肤上。她眼神温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇。

她伸手拨开落在他脸上的一小撮头发。很长一段时间内两人都没说话。和她在一起，他不介意安静，“你该剪头发了，”她最后微笑着说，又在他唇上轻轻地吻了一下，“明天吃完早饭后我可以帮你剪。”

他点点头，那天晚上他们就在沙发上睡着了。

——————————

天气开始变暖，Katniss带他去湖边，试图教他如何游泳。但是当她在大笑，眼睛明亮，脸颊被太阳晒成粉红色时，他完全不能集中注意力。她只是在他周围游来游去，仰泳、拽住他的脚吓唬他，显然十分开心。不过，他学会了如何漂浮，整个早晨，两人只是一起漂在水面上。

上岸后她亲吻他，她的皮肤在日光的烘烤下变得温暖，手指因为浸泡在水中而冰冷。她抓住他裸露的肩膀，他的手缠着她湿漉漉的头发，长发垂在她的后背上，她抵住他的唇叹息，靠得更近一些。整个世界只剩Katniss。Katniss。

她退后，额头抵在他的前额上。

“第一次感觉不一样是在山洞里，”她低声说，“那个吻让我感觉很不一样。第二次游戏在沙滩上，那个吻也不一样，这是真的。那些都是真的。”她听上去几乎喘不过气，“我不希望他们得逞，因为你就是凯匹特希望我爱上的人，我不能让他们得逞。”

“他们没有赢，”他小声说，“我们赢了，你赢了。”她闭着眼睛，睫毛在他的脸颊上颤动。她又开始亲吻他，这次更加温柔，节奏更加缓慢，更加甜蜜、羞涩，“凯匹特没有为你选择我。他们不希望我们在一起，不是真的，不是那样结束。但我们宁愿吃有毒的浆果，也不愿互相残杀。”

他轻轻拂去她前额上的一缕头发，她又亲了他一下。

他们安静地穿上衣服，穿过森林回去的时候，她取笑他，说如果他没有在走路的时候发出比整个凯匹特都市噪声还要大的声音的话，她本可以抓些东西当晚餐的。他皱眉，试着走得更安静些。她只是继续嘲笑他。

他瞪着她，大声地跺着脚，如果这就是她所希望的。

她的笑声变得更加柔和，“啊，别难过! ”她微笑着，试着装出一副严肃的样子，“对不起，亲爱的！我从来没有听过有人走路像你这么安静，真的，我发誓。”但她却一直在笑，亲吻他的时候嘴角依然弯起。他继续怒视她，然后她又亲了他第二次、第三次。

再吻几下，也许他就会原谅她了。

——————————

她伸手去抓他，抚摸着他的手臂，唇上是牙膏的薄荷味，这个吻不知怎么就变得不一样了。他一只手放在她的头发上，另一只手抓住她的臀部，让她紧紧地靠在自己身上，嘴唇更加紧贴。他轻轻地移动一下，将她压在床上，这个吻让人头晕目眩，最终他退后，但是她不让他离开。

“Peeta，我感觉...... ”她没有接着说。

她的手移动到他的后背，滑到他的衬衫下面，顺着他的皮肤掠过，唇吻着他的下巴。他用力吞咽，她拽了拽他的衬衫边缘，他不知道她想要什么，但都是她的，她想要的任何东西，都是她的。他帮她把自己的衬衫脱下来。

她翻身将他推倒，亲吻着他的前胸，从那里的伤疤往上直到嘴唇，她的吻既燥热又湿润，是属于Katniss的吻。他忍不住拉了一下她的衬衫衣角，她退后跨坐在他的大腿上脱下衣服。她的皮肤上都是疤痕。

但是她没有编辫子，头发自然地垂散在她的肩膀上，他以前从来没有看过她的胸，即使游戏和战争结束后每晚都一起睡觉，也从来没有，他伸手想要抚摸，但是犹豫了一下，他抬头看着她涨红的脸，Katniss点点头。

它们柔软而温暖，当他轻轻挤压时，她的呼吸好像停止了。她低下头来亲吻他，他的手环绕着她的背，她的乳房压在他身上，他再次将她压在身下，这样就可以亲吻她的锁骨，舔咬吮吸她的乳房，他不确定接下来会发生什么。

脱衣服接吻时两人的肢体奇怪地交缠在一起，他们想要抚摸彼此，想要索取但是却又不敢询问的东西。Katniss睁大眼睛看着他在她手上高潮。他莫名其妙地喜欢这种感觉，尽管发生这么多事，尽管Katniss不再单纯，但在某些方面，她还是没变。

两人的手指一起动着，因为他不知道该怎么做，而她以前也从来没有这么做过，不过她最后也还是高潮，他忘不了她脸上的表情、喘气时她的乳房跳动的方式，整个身体都变得通红。

他们没多说话，他只是亲吻她，直到她再次弓起身子，手指紧紧抓住他的肩膀。他其实也不知道该怎么做，她也不知道，但还是帮助他正确地放在她的双腿之间，让他进入。他突然的入侵让她喘不过气，他将脸埋在她的头发里，她亲吻他的额头，喊着他的名字，“Peeta。”

在温暖的涌流中，一切都结束得太快，他轻轻压在Katniss身上，不知道是谁的心跳得那么不规律。他现在更爱她了。

他准备躺回去，但是她抓住他的手，他终于问出那个问题。

她回答的时候毫不犹豫，语气温柔而坚定，“真的。”

——————————

他醒来，Katniss不在身边，她的靴子也不见了，一定是在树林里。

他微笑着启动烤箱，准备在去面包房之前给Katniss烤些面包。他第一次觉得这么年轻、有活力，真是奇怪。他想知道她是否也有这种感觉。他最后做出蛋糕而不是面包，当她回来时，他开始做糖霜，Katniss手里拿着两只松鼠和一只兔子，她看到蛋糕时停下脚步。

她笑着吻他，沾着细密汗珠的鼻子蹭着他的鼻尖，“你应该做面包的，”她坐在桌旁对他说，“我们不能用几块蛋糕来完成仪式。”

几分钟后他才明白她的意思，糖霜飞溅得到处都是。

——————————

他不知道该穿什么，但尽力让自己好看些，他穿上Cinna为他设计的旧套装，Katniss穿上裙子，把头发绑起来，她在房间里走来走去，拉上窗帘，锁上门，他开始汗流浃背。她不会让任何摄像机拍到这个的。

看到她假装给自己如此渴望的东西比想象中要痛苦得多。

但她现在不必假装了。

阳光被窗帘挡住，透进金色的光芒。壁炉里的火焰明亮炽热地燃烧着，过于炽热，以致于跪在地上的Peeta脸上都有红晕，他不小心烧到手指，Katniss亲吻烧伤的地方。他结结巴巴地说着，想要她明白。

“我爱上了你的歌声，你微笑的样子，你那么勇敢、坚强，保护妹妹，”他说，“但是在游戏里，还有后来胜利之旅，那所有的时候，我们成为朋友——我爱上你，真正地完全爱上你——”

她吻了吻他，打断他的话，“我知道，”她开心地说，“你不必说出来，我都知道。”

她看起来很平静，他从来没有这么紧张过，但是他们最后完成了，互相喂面包，她似乎不想眨眼，生怕流下眼泪。他倒是哭了，她又亲吻他，好像在安慰他。他贴着她的嘴唇微笑。

“那么你现在是Mrs Mellark了，对吗? ”他问道，只是为了逗逗她。

她后退看着他，“我觉得，自从他们说我们都能赢以后，我就爱上你了，那时候我很害怕，”她平静地回答，“我知道自己必须找到你，我需要你。”她吻他的时候尝起来像烤焦的面包，他想可能要把这里所有的面包都烤焦，才永远都不会忘记这一刻。

——————————

她的手指划过他的小腹，问是否应该卖掉她的房子，还有胜利者村里的其他房子，因为它们不应该空着，这房子两个人住绰绰有余。他想到孩子们，想到胖乎乎的小脸上那灰色的瞳孔，还有一头扎着丝带的黑发，有个小女孩在唱着歌。

他知道Katniss不想要孩子，很害怕，但是她不必害怕。

他知道她会成为一个怎样的母亲: 保护欲强，勇敢，温柔，善良。

“但必须是卖给十二区的人，”她说。“如果要卖的话，价格应该很便宜，而且只卖给我们信任的人。我不希望隔壁住着某个爱管闲事的凯匹特议员，未来余生里一直监视我们。”她亲吻他的腰侧，这些话在他脑海里回荡着。他们的余生。

他将她拉起来亲吻她的唇。

——————————

他不知道消息是怎么传开的，但他确实告诉了那个他雇佣来在面包店帮忙的男孩，Katniss对Haymitch和Greasy Sae提起过这件事。于是接下来的几个星期里，礼物开始接连出现。

他们只是被简单地放在门廊上：一瓶酒、闻起来像是带有煤炭味道的新布料、两条用红色丝线编织而成的围巾，虽然有点磨损、一个设计漂亮的粉色瓷盘，中间有些细小的裂痕。Peeta并不指望Katniss喜欢它们，但是她却出乎意料自豪地把它们好好摆放在房子里。Effie打来电话，Peeta听说Haymitch给电视台发了最新的照片。

烤面包仪式的照片不在其中，不过也还是有一个公告。

当Peeta告诉Katniss时，她只是摇摇头，然后打开那瓶红酒。如果这就是Haymitch想为他们做的，如果这就是他的礼物，他们欣然接受。

——————————

他第一次听到别人这么称呼他时，心中的感情难以言表。

那是两个小孩，女孩有着大大的棕色眼睛，手抓着身旁女人的裙摆，还有一个小男孩，他乌黑的头发蓬乱地挡在眼睛前，Peeta不认识他们，但他们是顾客。女人买了两个面包之后，他送给小女孩一块免费的饼干，小女孩惊奇地抬起头，“我知道你是谁。”她小声说。

“噢，是吗? ”他问道，然后蹲下身子，“那我是谁啊? ”

“你就是那个会变出饼干的人。”她说。他轻笑着。

“那是Katniss小姐的丈夫，”她哥哥立刻纠正道，“那位总是能抓到松鼠的小姐，Katniss小姐，是她的丈夫。对吧，妈妈? ”那个女人对Peeta微笑，她说，“是的，这是Mr Mellark。”她感谢Peeta的面包，然后带着孩子们离开。

经过这么长时间，在游戏和战争之后，伤疤已经从他们的皮肤上慢慢褪去，Peeta再也不介意。噩梦仍然会缠绕他们，但他们总会在噩梦结束后醒来，安全地支撑陪伴着彼此。他终于知道自己是谁了。

Katniss还是Katniss，他是她的丈夫，他们终于永远在一起了。

_**End.** _


End file.
